A pokemon diary
by VegymiteVixen
Summary: This is the diary of Ip (a shiny Aipom) on her adventures with her trainer, Sarah


**Hope you guys like it!**

Dear diary,

And yes this is a diary, and yes I am a Pokémon and yes this is the first 'entry' of this brilliantly private notebook.

Well with that intro done, I'll get on with my amazing life story. Well I woke up in my 'nest', (or actually my mum's nest) and got me self some cherries. (It's cherry season). Mum told me that it was a very important time when we had to keep hidden. Just hidden. No more information. Me and my friends were like- hey! Let's go see what's up! Let's go see why we have to be 'hidden'. SO we all went (I have a lot of friends, probably because I'm a 'shiny') and looked about 'til we could see something interesting. Then Pom was like 'look over here'.

So we all went to the edge of the forest where we had hears Pom's voice. She pointed a stumpy hand at a row of eager looking kids with poke-balls in their hands/backpack/belt/whatever, they all just had one. We listened to the human children. (Arceus! 'human children'! What a weird thing, but then I call myself a 'kid' so I'll just call them people for now…). It was soon made clear that these people wanted to catch us. They were doing the first part of an exam for becoming a Pokémon trainer. Tell you what, I was pretty happy to go with them and looked about for some cool person. *face falls (not literally)* no cool people around. At least I was looking for someone who was so popular, but they all seemed bratty, the popular ones…

Then a gun went off. EEK! We all scatters with startled "Ai!?"s and "OM!?"s. because that is nearly all the speech I am born with. And these people-kids (I say that because it excludes the adults) ran into the forest. We slowed down to watch them. They were so clumsy! Loads of them fell over and it was so lol-worthy. The first pidgey was caught. Then a tiny little weedle. All those lowly Pokémon.

More people tripping " 'a,'a,'a, " (we can't say 'h' so we have to skip it out) Though suddenly There was a kind of 'cree-eek' and suddenly my branch snapped! I was falling through the tree tops to my death. Now I have a little note: A: I would love to say stuff like 'I could see my life flowing through my eyes, me-. No. Just no. I am not that type of Pokémon. B: I do not have to tell you that I DID NOT DIE. I wouldn't be able to tell you if I did.

Anyway, I fell right into this girls arms. She then dropped me with a squeal. (this made me dizzy) and through a Pokémon ball down at my head. Now I have to admit. The famous Ip was very dizzy. To dizzy for me to realise being encased in a Poke-ball. And the walls around me wobbling. Another squeal. Ahhhh! I wonder what I got! That came from the person that put me in the poke-ball. The poke-ball was thrown on to the ground and there I was, rubbing my head.

OMG It's an Aipom! She said. At least she hadn't called me a 'pink monkey' and look! It's a shiny! 'Whoa' said her friend. 'you are so lucky, you normally have to go on some huge adventure even to see those thing!'' Exactly, go away come back when you have saved a princess or something. Not that they could understand me. 'What's your name?' said the person who caught me. 'Just call it Aipom, Sarah.' IT!? IT! I told her, or rather it was; 'IP, IP'! "Calm down" Sarah told me," you are not an 'it', you are girl, right?" I nodded. "and your name is?" I replied "Ip"

I was happy to see that this 'Sarah' was respecting me. I should be respected. She went away from the other girl and went to the entrance. Then she told me to go in the Poke-ball. "Aipom-ai?" _how do I even do that? _The girl seemed to understand I was confused so told me to "I dunno, just want to go on I guess…" I tried it. It worked. I was took out again though, two seconds later to be 'registered'. I didn't let them get near me.

Then I was back in the Poke-ball, and when I decided to come back out We were in Sarah's house. I hadn't been inside a house before. SO MANY NEW THINGS TO JUMP, SWING AND EXPLORE WITH! Looks like I wasn't going anywhere though… "I am Sarah, OK?" It was Sarah. She had shoulder length fur. I mean hair. And her eyes were hazel. "Aipom." _OK_. "You new trainer." Oh brother. A big and boring introduction. To show I wasn't interested. I started jumping of the many book shelves. She said we would become the top, it would be a great adventure. Have a brilliant challenge (challenge!? Uh-oh… I hate challenges) and all that stuff. Then we went to bed.

**I AM AWARE HOW AWFULL MY GRAMMAR AND WORD ORDER IS **


End file.
